The Story of Truth The Story Where It All Began
by LaZMMiSY
Summary: A story I wrote when I was 9 or 10. Alex, or Shiina as she's called in Hyrule, is a 7-year-old human that's dragged into Hyrule to help Link stop Ganondorf from taking over the world. I suck at summaries...and titles -.-"


The Legend of Zelda: The Story of Truth; The Story Where It All Began

"In history there are many theories of how the world was created. Some say God. Others think a powerful force created it. Both of them are correct, but it wasn't exactly the God you all know and love. No, it was a goddess, three accualty. The three goddesses used all of their powers to form and create earth. But before they vanished, they created the rest of the universe and life on earth. Animals and plants, the sun and all the other planets -"

Riiiing... The sound of the school bell, the sound of freedom.

"Don't forget your report on 'The Begin of Life' that's due on Tuesday." Ms. Ash was, as usual, a very strict History teacher.

"Can she do that, I mean we're _only_ 7?" Jessica was complaing again.

"Well, it's not like we _can't_ do it. It only has to be a half-page report and with all the information in books and on the Internet we could probably write a whole book. In fact, many people already have. And we had a whole week to do it, too!"

"Come on, Kim. We're not _you_**. **We're not all as smart as you!" Once again it's an argument. Kim, the smartest girl in school, against Jessica, one of the laziest and most annoying kids in the school.

"Cut it out you guys." Amy, the person that hates arguments and fights the most in the world, just interupted another argument. "It's Friday and we don't have school on Monday either so let's try to be friends for once. Now let's hurry up and get out of here. Alex, are you coming?"

"Yeah!" I called back. "Let's get out of here."

Another long week finished. A three day weekend. And nothing to do. Correction, _almost _nothing to do. I still had to finish that report. "Alex... Alex... Alex..." What's that buzzing sound? Is someone calling me?

"Alex! Are you there?" I opened my eyes and saw Amy looking straight into my eyes. "Come on Alex, answer me!"

"Answer what?" I looked around and saw that Jess (Jessica) and Kim was also looking at me. "What is it?"

"We were wondering if we should meet on Sunday. You know, to finish our reports." Kim said.

"We were trying to find out where we should meet and what time. But you wouldn't answer when we asked so we got worried." Jess said.

"Oh really? Well I guess it's fine on Sunday but I think we should go home first. Then we ask our parents, and meet 15 minutes later at the playground and talk about it there." Of course they would ask me. I was the one who always had to think of things outside school.

"That's a great idea, Alex. Let's hurry." Amy said and we all ran all the way home.

"How was school today, Alex?" Mom asked as soon as I walked through the door.

"Fine, Mom. I was wondering if Amy, Jess, Kim, and I could meet up and finish our reports together on Sunday?" I answered back.

"That's a great idea, Alex?" I heard dad call from the living room.

"_That's_ exactly what Amy said..." I mumbled so softly that I bet none of them could hear me.

I walked to my room and threw my backpack on the floor. _Why?_ I thought. _Why am I in such a bad mood. I'm not angry, just annoyed. It can't be Jess, she wasn't even that anoying today, either. Well then what is it? Waaaaait a minute... Am I having a fight with myself? In my head? Yes, yes I am. I'd better go before I go crazy, even though I'll be 12 minutes early._

"I'm going outside now!" I yelled so that mom and dad could hear me upstairs.

I walked really slow trying to think of an excuse for coming early so that they didn't have to feel guilty. When I came to the playground I saw lots of other kids. "Hi Alex!" Jacob called. Jacob, or Jake, a kid from school, was running toward me. "What are you doing here all alone?" He grinned.

"Not much, Jake. Just waiting for the others." I answered trying to smile back. Conclusion, I really was in a bad mood. I never, ever had to force a smile around Jacob.

"Oh. Hey, what's wrong? You don't seem to be yourself. Are you-" Jake disappeared. I looked around. Correction, _everyone_ had disappeared.

"Hey! What's going on?" I said in a scared voice. "Where did everybody go? How did they just disappear?" Then suddenly a ball appeared. It had a blue-pink color and inside there was a face.

"Wh...Who or _what_ are you?" I asked, scared as ever. It didn't answer. It flew down into the forest. I followed. "What's going on here?" It didn't answer. "Answer me! I have the right to know! What happend to everyone and what are you!" It finally answered.

"I am Zelda, Shiina." A beautiful voice answered.

"Who's Shiina?" I'd forgotten everything that just happend. I only focused on the person with the beautiful voice.

"You are, Shiina." It answered back.

"What are you talking about? My name is _Alex_, not _Shiina_." I answered a tad higher than a whisper.

"In your world, yes. In my world, no." It told me.

"What do you mean when you say 'in my world'? There's only one world, right?" I asked courisly with a normal sounded voice this time.

"Come. I'll show you." At that everything turned black. _Am I dead, am I dead?_ I kept asking myself. Then suddenly, the light came back. I was standing in the middle of a giant field. And beside me was a beautiful girl with blonde hair and light blue eyes. She was wearing a pink and white dress with a weird design.

"Let us go. We don't have much time." She started walking in a quick pace.

"Wait a minute. What's going on? Where are we? Who are you?" I asked trying not to mix up the words. I started walking after her.

"I am Zelda. And right now we are in Hyrule Field." She answered back without stopping.

"Where are going... eh...?" I asked as soon as I caught up to her.

"Zelda. We are going to Lon Lon Ranch." Again, she answered without stopping.

"Why?"

"You have to meet someone."

When we finally arrived we were standing between two buildings.

"Malon!" Zelda called out. When I looked closer I could see a girl in the window to the left.

"Father, look. It's Zelda." The girl said. She was talking to someone, maybye her father. Then she came through the door, running towards us. She was really pretty. She had a natural brown-reddish hair color and brown eyes. She had a similar dress to Zelda's but instead of pink, it was yellow.

"Hi Zelda." She said with a cheerful voice as soon as she caught her breath. "Who's this?" Zelda looked at me.

"Hi. My name is...?" I looked back at Zelda.

"Shiina, it's Shiina." She said in a tired tone.

"Really?" I heard a surprise in Malon's voice. "Well... she does kind of look like her. I couldn't really tell because she's human. But you're never wrong so I guess you're right. I mean-" Malon kept going in a unsteady voice.

"We get it. Can you go find Link now." Zelda said in a tired, stressed tone.

"Sure." Malon ran.

"What was she talking about?" I asked trying not to sound worried.

"I can't tell you right now." She said.

"Okay. So... who's Link?" I said more confidently.

"Your brother."

"I don't have a brother. Do I?" I was worried.

"I can't really explain right here. We only came to get Link and Epona."

"...?" I tried to think clearly. There was Zelda, standing next to me. Malon, getting Link. Link, my so called_ brother_. No, there was no Epona.

"He's your brother." Again with the tired tone.

"No the other one, Epona."

"Oh. She's your horse. I didn't tell you?" Zelda asked in a surprised voice.

"No."

"My apolegies."

"Princess Zelda! He's coming now!" I heard Malon yell.

"Wait a... You're a princess? You?" I asked trying not to remember how rude I had been.

"I didn't tell you that either? My apolegies." I could hear she tried to keep her voice under control..

"No that's okey. I'm sorry for-" I heard something approach. I turned around to see this beautiful horse. And on top of it was a short-haired blonde boy. He had clear blue eyes.

"Good you're here now. Let's go." Zelda said as soon as she saw the boy.

"Who's the human?" He inquired in a voice as soft as velvet.

"Not now. Hurry, help us up on Epona."

"Zelda," he said with a concerned look in his eyes, "please, please think through what you just said."

"Great... I'm starting to lose it. Come on. We don't have much time." She said with a sarcastic voice. The boy dismounted the horse and reached his hand toward me.

"Hello there. My name is Link. Nice to meet you." He said with a nice and pleasant smile.

"Hi. My name is Alex," I heard a chough. "... I mean Shiina, my name is Shiina."


End file.
